Fluoxetine[N-methyl-3-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-3-phenylpropylamine]hydroc hloride is being examined clinically as an anti-depressant agent in several European countries and the United States. The compound, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,895 and 4,314,081, has been found to block the uptake of various physiologically active monoamines, especially serotonin. This relatively selective biological action is believed to account for the anti-depressant effect. In addition, it was postulated that this biological action may also be useful in treating disorders of sleep, sexual performance, appetite, muscular function, pituitary function, schizophrenia, and hypothermia. Fluoxetine is particularly desirable as an anti-depressant agent because, unlike most anti-depressants, it is not a sedative.
Norfluoxetine[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-3-phenylpropylamine ] is a metabolite of fluoxetine and is also known to block monoamine uptake, especially serotonin. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,896.
Most non-sedatory anti-depressant agents are not effective in treating anxiety. Thus, often when treating depression and anxiety, such agents are used in combination with an anti-anxiety agent. Some other anti-depressant agents are also useful in treating anxiety. However, presently used anti-depressant/anti-anxiety agents are also sedatives. It is therefore desirable to discover an anti-anxiety agent which does not cause sedation but which can also be used in the treatment of depression if so indicated.